Desperation of Faith
by Sweetiecutie
Summary: A stranger visits the Super Smash Bros world, desperate for help. She calls upon Marth, one of the elite brawlers for help. But is this stranger hiding a terrible secret? When Marth falls in love with her, will his world be changed forever?
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight flickered on his peaceful face, he didn't want to wake up. Slowly he felt himself dozing off once again, until the sound of his door being smashed open jolted him out of his repose.

"Marth!, Marth! Wake up! Situation is dire!" came a voice and as Marth blearily gazed at the figure in the doorway he recognized it to be Roy.

"You gotta hurry!" Roy exclaimed before whirling out of Marth's room in a blink. Marth sighed and stretched gracefully, loving the feeling, while thinking, _Why is Roy always so dramatic and flighty?_

Slowly, Marth climbed out of his warm bed sheets, and gazed at himself in the mirror, a very lithe and muscled figure met his gaze. His blue bangs brushed his face ever so slightly and Marth flicked them aside half-heartedly.

After taking a long shower and dressing, Marth made his way out the door, which hung brokenly on the doorframe.

"That will have to be fixed… again…" he muttered as he took his precious sword, the Falchion, and sheathed it.

"Sleep well Marth?" said Wario as he waddled past, Marth had to sustain a chuckle at the garlic munching brawler.

"Yes, that is until Roy broke my door again…" he replied and quickened his pace to see where just where Roy went.

"… So I'm just telling you, I know who is going win this fight… and I think it will be Mario." Roy spoke to Luigi as Marth entered the room.

"Yes, I have much faith in my brother, and after the training he's been through today, it will be a good match." he replied, much respect in his eyes.

"Ok, so this is the most dire situation that was worth waking me up for…?" Marth sighed exasperatingly, before yawning.

"Yes Marthy!, it's very important, because if Mario wins this fight, you have to face Ganondorf." Roy replied simply.

"I told you not to call me Marthy!" Marth growled and Roy chuckled. Luigi looked from Roy to Marth before taking off.

"Well… I'm going outside, call me in when the match is over.." Marth demanded, and walked away, leaving Roy to watch the match with glittering eyes.

The doors shut behind Marth as he made his way out and away from the stadium. The trees rustled softly in the breeze and birds jumped from branch to branch, twittering.

Suddenly all seemed peaceful, and he stood quietly for a moment, soaking in the sunlight, before making his way to the fountain. The fountain was a carving of previous brawlers who won world statuses in competing.

It really was a nice place to live and Marth was actually a little grateful to Roy for bringing him here.

As he sat down, Marth stretched again, and closed his eyes in contentment, feeling himself finally relax again.

Then he felt his gut clench and Marth glanced around to notice something staring at him from the trees.

Marth froze to the spot, his hand resting on his sword, ready to unsheathe it if necessary. Then the figure vanished and a glimpsed of blond hair snaked into his vision.

"Who was that?" Marth muttered, feeling as if thunder had shocked him.

"Marth! Are you out there? The brawl is over!" he heard Roy's voice into the distance. _Was the match really that quick? _He thought, surprised.

As Marth stood up and began to walk back, his mind still reeled at the mysterious person.

"It was a good match my friend!" Ganondorf boomed as he and Mario shook hands before dispersing to their rooms.

"It was an awesome fight, you should of watched it!" Roy exclaimed heartily, thumping Marth on the back.

"Good luck comrade!" he said before going to get a drink, leaving Marth to compose himself for the match.

"You better get ready Ganon, for you are about to be owned once more..." he muttered, getting pumped up before entering the arena.

"Welcome Marth!, just wait there for a moment, Ganon will be out in a little bit." Zelda said warmly, before walking off.

_Was it Zelda that had been watching him in the back garden? _Marth thought still trying to solve the puzzle. _Nah, it wouldn't be, or she wouldn't be here…._

Marth stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles, feeling the adrenaline rush through his blood as he anticipated Ganon's arrival.

"So Marth!, are you ready!" Ganon inquired as he finally entered the stage.

"Born ready!" Marth replied and the two nodded before entering battle stance. Marth gave Ganon a once over, checking for weak areas that he could strike.

"In Five, Four, Three, Two, One! Go!" the announcer yelled, and the fight commenced.

Marth was ready and counterattacked as Ganon ran towards him to punch him.

"See how you like this! Hyaaa!" Marth yelled as he thrust his blade out to counter Ganon with Dancing Blade.

Stay tuned for Part Two!


	2. Stranger with a Dark Secret

_ It began to rain heavily as a clocked figure raced on a thoroughbred horse through an abandoned field. Mud sloshed and the rain felt like needles but the rider didn't care as the destination was much more important._

_ A sign read the Rickety Vig, as the horse sped through the rain. A village opened up to them and the rider sighed with relief, then clicked once and the Thoroughbred slowed down and stopped in front of a Mansion. The gates opened and a man full of great wealth walked out, cigar in his mouth._

_ The Rider was ushered inside, and the horse was reined up in the nearby stable. _

_ "So…" the man drew the word out, taking a seat. "Is he there?" The cloaked rider sat down and got comfortable before replying, "Yes, I watching him bask in the garden, that blue hair… it's hard not to recognize who he is."_

_ Then the Rider threw off the cloak and long blonde hair fell midway down her back. She laughed triumphantly and the man clapped his hands together with glee._

_ "Good, I was right to trust you Alisia. Now comes the hard part of the job." he replied and gave a tightly sealed bottle of poison to her._

_ "You must go back there and kill him." he said and Alisia nodded before replying, "But first father I will have a bit of fun ."_

_ "Do what you want, but I want him dead." The man waved his hand away, dismissing her._

_ As Alisia got back onto her horse, she smiled evilly and whapped the reins, sending the horse thundering back to whence it came._

Ganon yelled in pain and collapsed, his wounds from the previous battle hindering his success. Marth smiled and without hesitation, he grabbed Ganon and threw him off the stage, ending the battle right on cue.

"Game!" the announcer yelled, and the stage disappeared, leaving a panting Marth and a fallen Ganon, gripping his wounds.

"It was a good match." Marth called out before saying to himself, _"Despite how easy it was…" _

"Indeed, no more fighting for me today…" Ganon groaned and a trickle of blood popped out of his arm. Slowly he stood up and staggered to the nursing clinic to have his wounds checked.

Roy smashed into the battle arena and tackled Marth exclaiming, "I knew you could do it, way to go!"

Marth shimmied out of Roy's grasp and sheepishly shrugged, "It was pretty easy if I might say so myself."

"So the training really did work out, I'm glad for that!" Roy said and then left abruptly to leave Marth to be alone.

Later as Marth relaxed in his room, he still felt his thoughts drifting to what had happened earlier that day.

A soft knock on Marth's door interrupted his thoughts and he grunted, indicating that the person could come in. _At least the door was now fixed… _he thought.

The door clicked open and Link walked in, holding a sheet of paper, with a grim expression written on his face.

"This note that just came in… its for you Marth…". Link replied to Marth's confused demeanor.

"What now?" Marth huffed while snatching the paper out of Link's hands and reading it. Link shuffled his feet until Marth looked up, "That's the gist of the whole thing….?"

"It seems to be, but why would she write to you and not the whole Brawler Board?" Link replied, sounding just as confused. Marth thought he heard a scoff ting in Link's voice.

"Well it can't be helped… I wonder who the girl is anyway... She's definitely not from around here…" Marth spoke aloud his troubled thoughts and Link grimaced again before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

That night Marth couldn't sleep no matter how deeply he breathed, or tossed and turned. Finally he gave up and slid out of bed, his body being illuminated by the moonlight. He checked the time which read 12:38 am, and sighed, before deciding to take an herbal bath.

As the water filled up, Marth lit the candles, and gingerly dipped a toe in to test the temperature, then when he was satisfied, he slipped in. The water began to melt away his thoughts.

Sighing he let his head rest against the wall, feeling the water work it's magic. Through half closed lidded eyes he glanced at himself, and smiled once before feeling himself fall deeply into sleep.

Soon Marth heard a large alarm go off, and in shock he woke up, splashing water all over the Bathroom and the walls. That's when he remembered what happened before he fell asleep peacefully

"Damnit…" Marth cursed, before leaping out of the water, and hastily trying to wake himself up. He drained the water and tried to quickly get his clothes on before bolting out the door, leaving his sword behind.

Hurriedly he dashed down the hall, and came to the conference room where dozens of brawlers had already began to gather.

"What's all the fuss about…?" Marth tried to ask, before an explosive yawn interrupted his sentence.

"Well it seems we have an intruder who entered our grounds, it seems that the person wont leave, unless attended to…" Roy explained and Marth couldn't hardly concentrate on Roy's words let alone know what the situation was about.

"Marth, you look like crap, are you alright?" Roy asked, a suspicious look in his eyes, Marth nodded, mentally smacking himself.

"Marth, we have a visitor and it seems that the person has asked for you…" Luigi said, rushing into the room and everyone stared as Marth made his way down the aisle to the front desk. Suddenly it seemed that Marth had an idea on who this visitor might just be….

As he made his way to the front desk, Marth began to pick up the pace, and noticed two people standing in the lobby.

"Marth, you have arrived, I'd like you to meet, Alisia, she… Is not from here, but she has something to say." said one of the ushers. Marth didn't have enough time to compose himself before the girl launched herself into his arms.

Part three coming soon


	3. Alisia Revealed

"Oh Marth, please you have to help me, my father is very ill, a man named Grodgan has poisoned his food, and now he's coming here to get you!" Alisia began to sob, and Marth had no choice but to try and comfort her.

"Well… what do you want me to do about it?" Marth stammered, questions buzzing in his mind like bees.

"For the wellbeing of my family and my father, you must destroy Grodgan when he comes here. Only then will the spell be lifted off my father." Alisia responded, wiping away her tears.

"When is he expected to get here?" Marth asked, a small amount of suspicion snaking into his voice. On closer inspection, he realized that Alisia was in fact very pretty, with her long blonde hair and caramel colored eyes.

"In two weeks…" Alisia replied, and Marth thought there was something in deep in her eyes… something dark. Then it was gone and replaced with hope once more.

"In the mean time, is there somewhere to stay here..?" Alisia announced and Marth was shocked by her sudden attitude change.

Soon an usher came to escort her to a room, leaving Marth to stare at her while she flounced off.

"So what's the huge deal…?" Roy asked, as he burst into Marth's room later that day, leaving the door intact. Marth sighed and rolled over on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Alisia's father was cursed by some Gordgan dude, now she claims he's going to come here and get me…. " he replied, and Roy shook his head.

"Sounds like your in a heap of trouble again…" Roy said, and Marth couldn't help but agree with him.

"Well enough of that… there is a tournament going on, you might as well watch it, it will help clear your mind…" Roy said, before departing. Marth sighed again before rolling off his bed and following Roy, not forgetting the Falchion.

Roy was right for the tournament did clear Marth's mind, and he had to wonder if Roy was psychic at times. All of the fights were fast paced and intense, and Marth made a couple pointers in his head that the would try in combat next time.

In the end, Sonic was the tournament champ again, and received a standing ovation from all the losers, plus Roy and Marth.

"Hey Marth why don't you try to fight Sonic..?" Pitt replied as he came up to Marth. A large bruise welled on Pitt's bicep and the Nursie hurried over and ushered him to get checked.

"You really should Marth, it looks as though Sonic didn't get his fix of what brawling really means!" Wario boomed and Marth was pleased by the amount of support he got here.

"Are you up for one last fight Sonic?" Marth called out, suddenly feeling up to a good match.

"Well, I wouldn't mind it at all, in fact I've always wanted to face you." Sonic replied and went to the desk, to ask the receptionist for one more brawl.

"Woohoo! Go Marth!" Roy and several other brawlers hollered and Marth smiled, nodded once before making his way to the Arena.

Once the fight commenced, Marth got ready and swung his sword, sending Sonic flying, until he felt a slash cut right past his left shoulder. Marth grunted in shock, as he felt the newly placed wound throb painfully. Sonic gracefully landed onto a nearby platform, and taunted him, "Your too slow!"

Marth felt anger rise up and he took the bait, slashing upward, grateful when he heard Sonic yelp in pain, before crashing to the ground. Once again Marth pummeled Sonic again and again until he kicked Marth away.

"Man your good.. But I can be better!" Sonic said before dashing at Marth, throwing in a good number of punches and kicks. Marth clenched in a cry as he felt a good kick strike his shin. Then he counterattacked with all of his might, sending Sonic flying off the stage., making him lose a life in turn.

"One more life…" Marth muttered and waited for Sonic's invincibility to wear off, before striking him, not even letting a moments hesitation stop him. That's when Marth suddenly felt himself falling, until he realized that he had overly exhausted himself.

Sonic slowly got up and speedily knocked Marth far away. He futilely tried to counterattack and recover ground but Marth continued to fall down, till a life was ripped away from him.

As he was recovered, Marth quickly made his way to Sonic and slashed while his invincibility was still on. Sonic yelped again and was sent spinning off the stage, making him lose his last life.

Not even before the stage disappeared, Marth heard applause and raised his sword to the sky triumphantly. That's when his wounds blazed angrily and Marth's legs began to shake with fatigue.

"Well done Marth." Sonic said as he limped over to him and shook hands. Marth smiled gratefully, feeling his mind whirl and black dots dance in his vision.

"I'll celebrate with you all later, I need to crash, I'm exhausted." he replied, feelings as though his words were a major understatement.

Finally as Marth entered his room, he took off his shirt, armor, left his pants on, and inspected his wounds, which were an angry shade of blue-purple. Finally he collapsed onto the bed and immediately fell asleep.

Marth's dreams were turbulent, ever-changing, but there was one that was always clear to him: Alisia helping a shadowy figure destroy him once and for all.

Then Marth felt a presence in his room and he jolted awake to find Alisia watching him.

Part Four coming soon


	4. Let the Training Begin

Alisia groped around before finally switching the light on by the bed, and Marth squinted at the sudden intensity of the light.

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry…Did I wake you up?" Alisia stammered, and Marth nodded, still feeling wiped from the match earlier.

_ Is she checking me out? _Marth thought as he watched Alisia just stare at him without saying anything in response. A tiny blush flushed his face and Marth was glad that Alisa hardly noticed.

"Where did you get these bruises from?" Alisia asked, concern in her voice. Marth sustained a flinch when she lightly touched the wound on his shoulder.

"I had a tough match with Sonic, that's all…" Marth stammered, not knowing why he was being so defensive.

"Are all the fights here that serious?" Alisia asked softly, and Marth couldn't help but wonder why she cared so much.

"It's really a mix, some are easy some are tough, but when it comes to competition you gotta be in it to win it." Marth replied, shrugging, before letting out a wince.

"Was there something you needed anyway, to skip to the point?" he inquired, curious of why she was here.

"No… but I decided to stop on in… I wasn't expecting you were resting... I'm truly sorry for waking you up… I might as well get going…" Alisia replied, and before Marth could react, she turned an about face and walked out the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

All through the day, Marth couldn't stop thinking about Alisia and why she was here. Dinner was pretty awkward, for Alisia reserved a seat next to Marth, making it hard to concentrate. Everyone stared and Marth tried his best to ignore them.

Later that night as Marth got comfy and ready for bed, a knock on the door interrupted him.

Marth huffed, then got up to open the door, then all his anger melted away when he saw Alisia staring up at him.

"Hey Marth…" She said meekly, and Marth nodded once before replying, "Hey…What's going on…?"

"…Well, I forgot to mention that in order to defeat Gorgdan you need to master a set of fighting skills… and I was just hoping you would want to know them…?" she asked and Marth suddenly felt a little excited.

"And... You are going to mentor me?" Marth said, completely figuring out the whole thing, but still confused.

"Yes, my father passed down these skills, so only I know them." Alisia replied, and Marth noticed a tiny blush darken her cheeks.

"The training starts tomorrow…" she continued then raced away to her room. Marth watched as Roy came out of his room, then glanced at Marth.

"She's flighty ain't she…. Not like this afternoon…." he commented watching her silhouette fade away. Marth snorted and closed his door, willing people to stop breaking and entering his room.

The next morning as Marth got ready and went out Roy escorted him to the courtyard.

"She's been waiting there for at least 20 minutes…" he said before Marth was pushed outside.

"So your finally here… come on we haven't got all day!" Alisia exclaimed before dragging him to the center of the courtyard.

"So what are these skills supposed to do in order to help me defeat Grogdan?" Marth questioned before they started.

"These skills in fact, help immobilize and weaken the Grodgan's tough armor, making him totally weak enough to be destroyed." Alisia explained. Marth nodded and got into fighting stance, tensing all his muscles.

"Now first your going to have to drop that sword…" Alisia said nervously, noticing how sharp the Falchion was. Marth placed it down gently and carefully.

"Now the first set of skills involve hand and eye coordination, first off, how well can you punch, come at me as if I were your opponent." she stated and without hesitation he leapt at her, getting ready to attack,

That's when he felt something heavy knock him straight down, and he gasped, looking up into the eyes of Alisa who held him down with her hand griping his collarbone.

"Too slow!" she hissed through her teeth and got up. Marth stood up, and coughed weakly, rubbing the spot Alisia gripped.

"Try again!" she yelled and this time she dashed at him, but this time Marth was ready and he leapt up, ready to launch a midair punch. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Alisia also jumped and launched out with her arms, tangling them with his and smashing him to the ground.

Marth groaned slightly, as his shoulder bruise began to burn again, but he got up and gritted his teeth, as adrenaline filled his already roaring blood stream.

They trained all day till the sun began to wane and the dinner bell was called. Alisia and Marth both staggered in from the courtyard, both looking bedraggled, but their eyes bright.

As Marth began to open his door, he heard Alisia padding down the hall and turned to look.

"Marth there you are, I was hoping to find you. I just wanted to say that the training was very good today." she said and Marth grinned sheepishly.

"I still have to get to know those moves though… you are really fast." he replied, hearing some admiration in his voice.

"You'll get there…" Alisia trailed off, lightly touching his arm before striding away. Marth shivered before entering his room, suddenly feeling flustered and embarrassed.


End file.
